


high school massacre

by croirerin



Category: South Park
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, School Shootings
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croirerin/pseuds/croirerin
Summary: South Park lisesinde kimse o gün kanlarının koridor boyunca yerleri boyayacağını tahmin edemezdi.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 3





	high school massacre

**Author's Note:**

> açıkçası okunur mu bilmiyorum çünkü türkçe bir south park hayran kurgusu ama eğer okuyan varsa fikirlerini belirtmeyi unutmayın, okuması beni sevindiriyor neyse keyifli okumalarr

Yemekhanedeki konuşmalar, yenmeyip çöpe dökülen onca yemeğin çıkardığı sesleri bastırırken South Park Lisesindeki öğrenciler gruplaşmanın getirdiği ayrı ayrı masalarda yer edinirken aralarında hâlâ uyum sağlayamamış ve yerlerini arayan öğrenciler de mevcuttu.

Gotikler kendi masalarında, iki masa ötedeki vampirlere attıkları bakışlar ve yeri geldikçe atmaktan çekinmedikleri lafları ile kendilerini belli ederken yanlarında geeklerin masasından muhtemelen en sevdikleri çizgi roman sayısını veya karakteri tartıştıkları sesler yükseliyordu.

Ponpon kızlar ve onların başkanı Bebe, ortaokuldan beri ayrılmadığı sevgilisi Clyde ile yakın masalarda oturuyorlar, bazense çoğu zaman duygusallığına yenik düşüp ağlayan sulu göz sevgilisi ve onun arkadaşları ile biraz geniş bir masada oturuyorlardı. Okulun zengin çocuğu Token ve bütün okulun neden hâlâ onunla arkadaşlık kurduğunu bilmedikleri Craig ile bazı problemlerinin olduğu fark edilen Tweek de bu masada yer alıyordu.

Sarı, altın gibi parlayan kıvırcık saçları göğüslerine dökülen kız bakışlarını bir süre yemekhanede gezdirdikten sonra bir çift koyu gözle kesişti. Yoğun parlatıcının yer aldığı şekilli dudaklarına alaycıl bir gülümseme yayılırken izlediği kişiyi baştan aşağı küçümsercesine süzdü ama baktığı kişi dışında kimse bunu gözlerindeki üzüntüyü belli etmemek için yaptığını bilmiyordu.

Wendy Testaburger.

Ponpon kız takımı ile voleybol takımının eski başkanı. Tacı en yakın arkadaşına kaptırana kadar çevresi tarafından kraliçe sayılan zeki kız.

Aralarında geçen anlaşmazlık yüzünden yolları daha yeni ayrılmış olan bu iki sıkı dost şimdi aralarını öyle açmışlardı ki okulda çok fazla söylenti doğurmuştu. Onca söylentiden hangisi doğrudur bilinmez, ikisi de aslında aralarında yaşananı kimseyle paylaşmamıştı.

Wendy asyalı kızlarla oturmaya başlamıştı ve kendisine karşı dürüst olması gerekirse, buraya ait değildi ve o da bunun farkındaydı. Pembe şapkalı kızın birkaç masa ilerisinde sevgilisi ve sevgilisinin arkadaşları oturuyordu.

Stan Marsh. 

Bazen Wendy'nin çok yalnız olduğunu hissettiği için kızın yanında oturuyordu ama çoğu zaman o da kendi arkadaşlarıyla geçiriyordu öğle aralarını.

İlkokuldan beri kıza olan sevgisini sapsağlam ve tazecik tutması da okuldaki bir başka gizem olsa gerek. Çoğu zaman ilişkilerinde inişler, çıkışlar, ayrılıkla ve kavgalar yer edinse de bir şekilde orta yolu bulup yeniden birbirlerinin kollarında buluyorlardı kendilerini.

"Hey arkadaşlar," Sarışın çocuk selam vererek sınıf arkadaşlarının bulunduğu masaya oturduğunda diğerleri de tek gözünde çok eskilerden kazandığı yara iziyle kendilerine bakan oğlana baş selamı verdiler.

Son derece sıradan bir öğle yemeğiydi.

Öyle sıradandı ki konuşmaları bile birbirini tekrar eden cinstendi.

"Dün gece ki şovu izlediniz mi? Adam tıpkı Cartman gibi bütün ekranı kaplıyordu."

"Hey! Otoriteme saygı göster Kahl!"

Kyle ve Eric yine en büyük eğlenceleri olarak birbiriyle itişiyordu. Stan yemeğine gömülen Butters'a acelesi olmadığını söylüyor, Kenny ise ilerideki mavi şapkalı çocuğu, turuncu montunun arkasından izliyordu. 

Scott dilini dışarı çıkarıp elindeki atıştırmalığın arkasındaki yazıları okurken "Acaba bundaki yağ oranı ne kadar?" diye düşünüyor, Timmy kendi adını bağırarak söylüyordu.

Kimse o gün korkunç bir olayın yaşanacağına dair bir düşünceye sahip değildi. Herkes o kadar rahat, o kadar güvendoluydu ki akıllarından kanlı bedenlerinin yerleri boyayacağını bile geçiremezdi. 

Belki de kalp atışlarının aşırı hızlanacak olmasından haberdardı evren, bu yüzden onları son derece sakin tutuyordu. İçinde kötü bir hisse sahip tek bir kişi vardı ve ağzındaki kötü tadı geçirebilmek için tabağındaki yemeği ağzına taşıyıp gözleriyle yavaşça etrafı süzdü.

Gözleri tek bir şeyi arıyordu ve bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını hissedebiliyordu yine de bu durumu yüzüne yansıtmadı.

Öğretmenler odasındaki Bay Garrison bile o gün tarihdeki gey kalıntılarını diğer öğretmenlere anlatırken kimse sorun çıkarmayıp onun saçmalıklarını dinlemeyi seçmişti. Kimse bi terslik yaşanmasını istemiyor gibiydi.

"Ve böylece Avrupalı kaşif Christof Columbus yerlilerin tecavüzüne uğrayıp İspanya'ya geri döndü ve yeni bir kıta bulduğunu kimseye anlatmadı. Aslında orayı Hindistan falan sanmamıştı sadece gizli gey olduğunu ve bundan hoşlandığını söylemekten çekindiği için öyle bir yalan ortaya attı. Bay Mackey bu hikaye gerçek, göz devirmeyin!"

"M'taamm."

Okulun bahçesinde -o kadar güneşe rağmen- bulunabilen bazı öğrenciler, ya şaka gibi kaykay kayıyor, ya da gölgelik alanlarda arkadaş gruplarıyla oturuyordu. Sayıları elbette çok azdı çünkü öğle yemeği vakti olduğu için neredeyse herkes kafeteryadaydı. Okulun sınırlarına giren şapkalı iki kişi ve ellerindeki büyük çantalarla keyifli anlar geçiren gençlerin bir çoğunun dikkatini çekmiş, ister istemez içlerine bir kuşku salmışlardı. Öğrenciler uzandıkları yerden daha rahat görebilmek için oturur konuma geçtiklerinde siyah şapkalı, hayvan maskeli iki kişinin ellerindeki şüpheli büyük siyah çantalarla ve bu çantaları tutan kişilerin üzerine giydiği büyük koyu renk ceketlerle içlerindeki kuşku korkuya dönüştü. 

Hatta daha da korkmalarına sebep olacak ve bazılarının ayağa kalkıp oradan uzaklaşmasını sağlayacak şey, büyük çantalı kişilerin fermuarı açıp içlerindeki şeyleri çıkartıp göz önüne sermesi olmuştu.

Parmakları diğerine göre daha zarif ve ince olan kişi kapıyı açıp diğerinin okula girmesini sağladığında o da arkasından girdi. Çantadaki zincirleri çıkarıp ittirmeli kapıyı kilitledikten sonra maskesinin altından şekilli dudaklarına yaydığı gülümseme ile ona bakan kişiyi başıyla onayladı.

Çantalardan çıkardıkları büyük silahlarla ağır adımlar atarak koridorda yürümeye başladıklarında dolaplarının yanındaki birkaç öğrenci gördükleri manzara karşısında oldukları yere korkuyla sindiler. Elinde uzun namlulu tabanca tutan siyahlı, telefonuna sarılan birkaç kişiyi birer kurşun kullanarak vurduktan sonra çıkan tok sesler ve dolaplara sıçramış çocuk kanlarına karşılık onları gören kişiler dehşetle çığlık attı.

Koridorun sonundaki kafeteryaya ulaşan korkunç tok sesle büyük bi sessizlik oluştu. Herkesin yüreği korkuyla çarparken ardı ardını takip eden seslerle kimileri çığlık atmaya başlamış, kimileri ne olduğunu anlamak için ayağa kalkmıştı ve görüş alanlarına giren -yüzlerinde maskeleri- iki kişi ve ellerinde ateşlemeye başladıkları büyük silahlarıyla herkes masaların altına girip kafalarını saklamaya çalışmıştı. 

Herkes korkuyla ne olacağını anlamaya çalıştığı sırada silahlı kişilerden biri kafeteryadan çıktı; diğeri de elindeki silahla öğrencilerin yanına yaklaştı. Herkes korku içinde kafasını korurken siyah saçlı kız ilerideki masanın altında gördüğü sarışın kıza dehşet içinde bakıyordu.

Bebe Stevens korku içinde tir tir titrerken eliyle ağzını kapatıyor, olası bir çığlığı ağızından kaçırmamak için güç sarf ediyordu. Korkudan yumduğu gözlerini açıp Siyah saçlı kızın koyu renk gözleriyle kesiştiğinde Wendy ona dudak hareketleriyle bir şeyler anlatmak istiyordu ve Bebe'in ağzını kapayan eli yavaşça aşağı düştü. Sanki Wendy ona "Her şey yoluna girecek," demeye çalışıyordu.

Maskeli kişi ağır adımlarla kafeteryada dolaşıp onu korkuyla seyreden öğrencileri incelerken alt sınıflardan olduğu belli olan bir oğlan hızla masanın altından kalkıp kafeteryanın çıkışına doğru koşmaya başladı. Canı pahasına koşan oğlan nefes dahi alacak vakti bulamamışken, silahlı kişinin ona doğrulttuğu ve ateşlediği tabanca ile yere serildi.

Kanı kafeterya yerini ıslatırken onu gören öğrenciler bunun gerçek olduğunu kendilerine inandıramıyordu. Korkudan kocaman, yuvalarından çıkacakmış gibi açtığı gözlerle yaşananları sindirmeye çalışırken kimileri yaşaran gözlerini korkuyla yumuyordu.

"Kaçmaya çalışmayın. Zorluk çıkarırsanız başka bir şansım kalmaz." Maskeli oğlan sesini yükselterek konuştuğunda bu senin aşikârlığı herkesi daha da hüsrana sokuyordu. Kyle oturduğu yerden çatık kaşlarla üzerlerine geldiğini fark ettiği kişiye bakarken Stan dolan gözlerine rağmen yaşanacakları gözünü kırpmadan izliyor, onu teselli etmek için elini omzuna atan Kenny'ye tir tir titrerken fısıldıyordu. 'Hepimiz öleceğiz. Bu bok gibi hayata korkunç bir şekilde veda edeceğiz, Kenny.'

Turuncu montlu oğlan, maskeli kişinin üzerlerine gelmeye başladığını fark ettiğinde korkuyla araladığı mavi gözlerini, normalde olsa izlemekten çok hoşlandığı ama şimdi eğer bir daha bakabilme şansı bulamazsa diye baktığı kişiye çevirdi; Craig ona dehşete kapılmış bir şekilde bakıyordu. Mavi şapkalı oğlan nefesini tutup gözlerinde birçok duyguyu aynı anda yaşatabilen sarışına bakarken Kenny omzuna sarılan Stan'in sırtını sıvazladı.

Craig daha fazla duramazdı, buna izin veremezdi. Bir şekilde açık bulmalıydı. 

Yanında dua eden arkadaşının bileğini yakaladığı gibi "Hadi Token," dedi ve masanın altından çıkıp silahlı adamın üzerine atladı. Silahlı kişinin yere düşmesiyle beraber, öğrencilerin her biri buldukları açığı kullanıp saklandıkları masaların altından çıkış kapısına doğru koştu. Token ile Craig -okulun futbol takımında olmaları onlara güçlü bir bedene sahip olma gibi bir ayrıcalık taşıyordu- silahlı kişiyi tutmak için uğraşıyorken duyulan bir başka tok sesiyle tekrar bir çığlık yükseldi. 

Kimse arkasına bakamayacak kadar korkuyordu, acaba ben mi vuruldum? sıktığı mermi bana mı denk geldi? Düşüncelerine engel olamıyorlardı.

Maskeli kişinin üzerindeki kişi, şok ifadesiyle yanındaki arkadaşına bakarken arkadaşı "hayır, hayır, hayır," diye tekrarlıyordu. Nichole onu çekiştirmek için uğraşan arkadaşlarına inat korkuyla arkasını dönüyor, şoktan aralanan ağzıyla daha fazla ilerleyemiyordu.

Karnındaki acı, o an şoka girmesine sebep olarak ıslanmaya başlayan üstü yüzünden hissedemeyeceği bir şeydi. Altındaki maskeli kişi ağzından kan gelmeye başlayan ve küçülmüş göz bebekleriyle kendisini izleyen oğlanı üzerinden iterken Nichole'un yanındaki turuncu montlu oğlan dizleri üzerine düştü. Stan arkadaşının kolunun altına girip onu buradan götürmeden önce Kenny sevdiği kişinin yere serilen kanlı bedenini ve korkunun izlerini taşıyan, acıdan yüzünü buruşturan suratına son kez baktı. Mavi gözleri, gözpınarlarında şok yüzünden akmayı unuttuğu gözyaşları sonunda kendini gösterebildiğinde nefesini tutmuş, duyması gereken bütün çığırışları, koşuşturmaları, Stan'in ona artık gitmesi gerektiğine dair uyarıları, hepsini sanki cam bir fanosun içindeymiş gibi duyuyordu ve ön plandaki tek şey aşırı hızlı çarpan kalp atışlarıydı.

Ağladığı için yanakları ıslanan Token hızla kıvırcık saçlarını iki yandan topuz yapmış kızın bileğini kavradı ve Kenny'nin yanından geçerken -sarışın için zaman durmuştu sanki- yavaş çekimde geçiyor gibi gelmişti ona. Sonunda Stan'in onu çekiştirmesini haklı bularak öne geçti ve hâlâ kendine gelememiş bir halde Stan'le beraber koşmaya başladı.


End file.
